Souvienstoi mon amour
by Neko Llena
Summary: Un hors la loi poursuivi par le ministère de la magie. Un traitre traqué par les siens. ... Lors que la vie de Draco Malfoy bascule dans l'horreur de la réalité ça donne ça...


Discleamer:

Couple: DM / HP

Résumé:

Un hors la loi poursuivi par le ministère de la magie. Un traitre traqué par les siens. Jusque là on a l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film. Mais qu'en est il alors lorsque le hors la loi et le traitre ne font qu'une seule et même personne? Et lorsque l'on est cette personne?  
Lors que la vie de Draco Malfoy bascule dans l'horreur de la réalité, il ne trouve qu'une seule solution. Fuire. Fuire très loin. Oui mais pour aller où? Tous les membres de sa famille veulent sa mort après sa traitrise envers Lord Voldemord.... et les membres du ministère le pourchassent pour obtenir des informations....... qu'il ne détient pas.

Depuis il se cache. Maudissant la magie toute entière et cette marque qui lui vaut des cauchemars horribles.

_**Introduction:**_** réveils difficiles.**

Il fait sombre ici. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ou alors c'est que je suis bien trop fatigué pour que mes paupières s'ouvrent. Plus important encore, Où suis-je? Je me souviens que je courais Comme un fou pour échapper à mes poursuivants, Et puis .... Et puis ........ on m'a saisi par le bras et tirer dans une était-ce ? Comme s'est frustrant de ne plus s'en souvenir. J'entends des voix autour de moi. Que des féminines. Suis-je au paradis ? Non je ne le pense pas…… Je suis damné par ce que j'ai fait. Aucun salut ne m'est autorisé.

J'ai encore perdu connaissance. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Je l'ignore et pour dire la vérité, je m'enfiche. Lors d'un de mes rares moments de lucidité j'ai essayé de sortir de cet endroit. Il s'agit d'un tipi et toutes mes visites sont celles d'indiennes, toujours les mêmes, des adolescentes, au total elles sont trois ou quatre. Il y a toujours une vielle femme assise au fond de la hutte. On a l'impression qu'elle attend. Mais qui ? Mes paupières refusent encore de s'ouvrirent. J'ai déjà rendu les armes face à mon corps, il ne m'obéit plus depuis longtemps déjà. Je suis pourtant pleinement conscient de ce qui m'entour. Au bruit de tissus que je suppose que quelqu'un rentre au frais. Une silhouette se dessine sur mes paupières grâce aux rayons de soleil qui pénètre dans le tipi. Une voix d'homme. Tiens ça change. Comme d'habitude ça parle l'indien, pour finalement devenir très vite de l'anglais. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Yen a marre de ces allers et venus incessants entre le conscient et l'inconscient. C'est décidé, aujourd'hui je file à l'anglaise. Oui mais pour cela il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de mon corps. Ca chuchote à côté de moi. Une fille et un garçon. J'ai déjà vu la fille, très gentille et affectueuse, elle sourit toujours et semble ne pas porter d'intérêt à la marque sur mon avant bras gauche. Il faut dire qu'elle une immense balafre sur tout le côté gauche de son visage et elle n'a que 5 ans. Elle ne quitte cependant jamais la hutte, comment fait-elle pour connaître le monde extérieur ? J'ai fini par l'apprécier, je me sens bien avec elle. Je l'entends balbutier des mots entre l'anglais et le français. Une voix lui répond, elle me fait penser à celle de…..

-Po…..Potter ?

Une main douce se pause sur mon front et me caresse tendrement la joue. Non ça ne peut pas être lui.

* * *

Cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration dans l'état de l'anglais. Il avait déjà été surprit par le fait de le trouver alité à son arrivée, et cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'il se trouvait à son chevet sans que celui-ci ne puisse bouger le moindre de ses muscles.

-Tu as l'air soucieux. Qu'y a t-il ?

-Comment se fait-il qu'il soit dans cet état ? Jamais je n'ai fut cette réaction au paravent. Il est vrai que l'on ressent une grande fatigue les première fois, mais de là à rester coucher un mois…..

-Calme….. Calme-toi. Tu as toujours foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir. Et tu t'es aperçu à tes dépends que cela ne menait à rien. Viens là, et raconte-moi tout. Nous réussirons à trouver une solution au problème. Calme-flamme restera au prêt de « ton » **_marqué_**.

Il poussa un soupir, lâcha la main du malade, alla s'asseoir près du feu et raconta tout à la vieille sorcière qu'était leur ôte.

* * *

Je me réveille sans être agité. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai pas fais de cauchemar, j'ai même fait un beau rêve. Je me redresse, et regarde autour de moi. Le tipi est désert, si l'on ne prend pas en compte la petite, endormie à même la terre sous une peau de bison. Je n'ai pas encore réalisé que je suis en pleine capacité de mes moyens et que mon corps m'obéit. Complètement paumé, je regarde mon environnement, plutôt bien aménagé. On a ouvert la « porte », la lumière m'éblouit ce qui m'oblige à lever les bras pour me protéger.

-On dirait que tu vas mieux.

-Oui. Merci pour votre aide.

-Ce n'est pas nous que tu dois remercier. Quoi que tu nous as foutu une sacrée trouille.

-désolé.

Que me prenait-il ? Je discutais avec une fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, aux yeux bleus clairs et au teint mat comme si elle était une très vieille connaissance. Je la connaissais cependant…. plutôt sa voix. Elle une de celle qui allait et venait de l'extérieur vers ce lieu. Je regarda la porte et tâtonna à la recherche de ma baguette.

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu sortes pour l'instant, les gens comme nous ne sont pas très bien vu par ici. Et…. sans vouloir te vexer ton physique n'arrange pas les choses.

Que voulait-elle me dire par-là ? Par _comme nous_ désignait-elle les sorciers ?

-Ou sommes-nous ?

-Dans une réserve indienne, prêt des Rocheuses aux USA.

La voix me manquait. Avais-je bien entendu ? Aux USA ?

et dire que je me trouvais en France il y a…..

-Un mois. Cela fait un mois que tu es ici.

Donc j'étais en France il y a un mois. Attends une seconde…. Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ?

-Oui.

C'est le bouquet ! Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un puisse lire dans mes pensées. Dégage de là.

-Je peux pas. Il semblerait que nos ondes cérébrales soient sur la même fréquence d'onde.

-Chouette alors.

La porte se rouvrit derrière nous, laissant entrer un adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges qui lui caressaient le bassin et aux yeux sombres. Ce dernier portait une tenue typiquement indienne qui lui allait à ravir. Le nouveau venu, croisa mon regard, alla caresser les cheveux de la petite toujours endormie et vint vers nous avec un visage fermé.

-j'ai loupé quelque chose.

-Pas grand chose. Il semblerait que ce monsieur est au top de sa forme, que nos ondes sont reliées ……et qu'il soit un sorcier. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ?

-Moi…. Pas le moins du monde.

Utilisation de l'auclementie. C'est pas pour dire mais la scène du bisou sur le front je m'en serais bien passé. Et c'est quoi ce doigt qu'elle me brandit sous le nez ? Ne me dites pas que…..

-Tout juste mon coco. Et crois-moi, tu vas devoir t'y faire parce qu'à présent on est ta famille. Alors je crois que je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Mais comm….

-Ah, j'ai oublié de te signaler que l'auclementie ne marche pas sur Caitlin.

-Il se passe quoi dehors ?

Changement de sujet. Magnifique diversion Caithie. Je peux t'appeler Caithie ?

-Pas très bon. Pas bon du tout même. IL commence à se douter de quelque chose et menace de saisir le conseil.

A partir de là j'ai plus rien saisit. C'est du chinois pour moi. Glup. Elle vient de me fusiller du regard, mon dieu ce que ça fait peur. Je rectifie c'est de l'indien. Voilà tu es contente à présent. Et qu'est ce que ce gars à se tordre de rire.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez les enfants.

Tout le monde se retourne comme un seul homme vers la vieille femme qui vient de rentrer dans son tipi. La petite court vers elle. Depuis quand est-elle réveillée ? Je suis un peu jaloux de cette femme qui reçoit de l'affection. La fille qui se fait appeler Caitlin, prend la fillette à part et l'emmène à l'autre bout du tipi pendant que moi et le garçon nous venons prendre place au coin du feu qui est plutôt excentré selon mon avis.

-Mon enfant, peux-tu me dire précisément les dernières choses qui se sont déroulées avant ton arrivée ici.

C'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Mais elle me prend pour qui ! ca va Caithie pas la peine de pester contre moi je vais lui répondre.

-Je courrais quand on m'a saisit par le bras. J'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir été poussé dans une sorte de matière….. immatérielle et puis plus rien.

-Il semblerait que tu n'ais subi aucune séquelle. Tu as traversé un portail qui t'a fait atterrir en plein milieu d'une plaine qui se situe sur le territoire des Sioux. Il se trouve que tu as été découvert par Nuage Jaune….

Son discours fut momentanément stoppé par le feulement de mon voisin qui fermait les poings. En vu de sa réaction ce certain Nuage Jaune n'avait pas l'air d'être apprécier.

-….mais c'est Loup Dansant qui t'a amené ici. Je dois t'avouer que moi et les miens se sont posé de sérieuses questions à ton sujet.

- A quel sujet ?

-Ca, tu le demanderas à la personne qui se trouve à côté de toi.

C'était moi ou, la vieille sage et le jeune se dévisageaient tout en s'affrontant du regard ? Encore quelqu'un qui entre dans cette hutte. Mais c'est un vrai moulin cet endroit, dites moi. A zut, Caitlin part dans un fou-rire. Elle à encore lu dans mes pensées. Comme c'est ennuyeux. Quoi ???? Me regarde pas comme ça mon mignon voisin. J'ai rien a voir là dedans moi.

-Alors ? Qu'on-t-ils décidé ?

J'ignore pourquoi mais il semblerait que le nouvel arrivant ne veuille pas que j'entende ce qu'il raconte, et va chuchoter à l'oreille de la vieille sage. Suit ensuite un échange plus ou moins mouvementé, en sioux, entre la femme et mon voisin. Le nouveau venu, est plus androgyne que le précédent. Un peu plus petit et fin, il à également des cheveux longs et noirs aux reflets saphirs, des yeux de chat ténébreux et un teint plus basané. Vu sa façon de me transpercer du regard, on devine facilement qu'il ne m'apprécie guère. Je frémis inconsciemment et brusquement mon voisin s'interpose entre nous deux en fixant intensément l'informateur dont j'ignorais le nom. Caitlin me bouscula involontairement, me faisant réaliser ce qui m'entourait. Les filles étaient entrain d'empaqueter quelques affaires, la petite semblait très inquiète et cherchait le réconfort au près de la vieille dame. J'avais dit les filles, car une autre s'était mise a aidé Caitlin. Des cheveux longs roux et bouclés, un anglais parfait entrecoupé de grandes aspirations et une voix monocorde. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je croisa son regard.

-Granger !!!!

-On a pas le temps de prendre le thé tous les deux. Toi, tu continue par la male. Toi !! Tu vas préparer les moyens de locomotion. Et toi !!! Toi t'es trop chou !!!

* * *

Il resta stoïque à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était à vrai dire réellement embêter par le fait que cette planque finisse par être découverte. Le fait était là, il était obligé de bouger Malfoy vers la tanière. Pas le choix. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas eux le temps de préparer les autres. En attendant, il fallait admettre que Caitya se débrouillait comme un chef. Il avait aimé s'entendre dire qu'il était chou. Maintenant pendu à son coup, son amie fusillait du regard le blond qui transpirait à grosses gouttes, ce qui le fit sourire. Il semblait qu'elle l'avait déjà adopté, c'était déjà ça. Par contre cette abrutie allait avoir ses oreilles qui allaient siffler pendant pas mal de temps lorsqu'il allait lui mettre la main dessus. Et puis non. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui adresse la parole. On les prévint que tout était près. Le dernier arrivant sortit en premier, suivit de Caitlin et de la petite, du blondinet avec un mignon petit cu bien rond, lui et, fermant la marche, la vieille. Ils coururent dans la nuit près de l'orée d'une forêt. Un peu plus loin dans une clairière des sombrals attendaient. Le petit groupe était à présent près d'eux lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il manquait l'ancienne et Malfoy. Ce dernier arriva l'air horrifié une main sur son avant bras gauche. Elle avait du le prévenir. Tant mieux, cela faisait déjà une chose en moins à faire sur sa très longue liste. Il esquissa un sourire en regardant l'air stupéfait du blondinet. Mon dieu qu'il était craquant tout plein.

-des sombrals ?

-Oui mais ceux là sont diffé tintement de fit entendre lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le collier de pierre précieuse qui ornait l'encolure de ses bêtes.

-En quoi ?

-Monte dessus et tu verras.

Le blond avait du mal à monter, alors que tout le monde se trouvait déjà assit sur son sombral. Caitlin était avec la petite, « Miss Granger » était seule tandis que lui et le blondinet devait partager la même monture. Cette idée ne lui déplaisait guère, bien au contraire. La pensée du corps du bel apollon contre le sien ne le dérangeait nullement. Finalement tout le monde était en place, les 3 sombrals décolèrent et volèrent non chalament avec une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Il nous vaut encore longtemps !

-Longtemps pourquoi ?

-Encore un peu…… Attention, accrochez-vous…. Maintenant !

L'environnement changea brusquement, les sombrals foncèrent encore plus vite. Jamais sur son balai il n'avait atteint cette vitesse. Caitlin semblait être toujours en extase devant cette situation.

-Yaou !!!

Il était d'accord avec elle, et encore plus en voyant « Granger » se tenir fermement à l'encolure son animal. Quant à la petite…… Où était-elle ? Et Malfoy ? Mon dieu où sont-ils passés tous les deux ? La panique commençait à pointer en lui.

* * *

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça. Je volais sur un sombral qui avançait à une vitesse vertigineuse, et à sentir la musculature de la bête, elle pouvait aller encore plus vite. L'air alentour se transforma très vite en une espèce de trou noir multicolore. C'était beau mais quelque chose m'avait dit de me méfier et j'avais raison. La petite jouait avec des créatures plus ou moins difforme avant d'être désarçonner et tomber sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit alors, mais j'ai sauté pour aller la récupérer. Elle était toute petite dans mes bras. Il fallait que je la protège….mais de quoi ? Mon esprit commence à s'embrumer si je pouvais utiliser ma baguette. Ah oui c'est vrai… je ne l'ai plus…….. Mes paupières sont trop lourdes, je n'arrive plus à les garder ouvertes. Quant à mes bras je me concentre pour qu'ils continuent d'entourer le corps inconscient de la fillette. On me tire pas le col. Nous sommes sauvez……… J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar. Mon corps est combaturé de partout. Je lève très légèrement la tête et entrouvre à peine les yeux, la lumière me fait mal. Je devine la petite allongée à mes côtés. Je la reconnais grâce à sa chevelure châtain. Je commence à perdre de nouveau connaissance. J'ai soif. J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, j'essaye de parler mais je n'arrive qu'à entre ouvrir mes lèvres. Je sens un souffle chaud sur ma joue et mes lèvres, très vite suivit pas des lèvres sur les miennes et une pointe de langue entre les miennes. J'ignore pourquoi mais je tente d'y répondre.

* * *

C'était incroyable. Jamais personne n'avait osé faire ce que le garçon allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie venait de faire. Se jeter dans le vide comme ça….C'était un véritable miracle qu'ils aient survécu tous les deux, la gamine et lui. Depuis leur arrivée à la maison, la petite ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle. Elle l'avait même appelé son ange. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à un ange, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés et le visage serein. Mais c'était son ange, à lui seul. A prés tout c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé en premier et il ne comptait pas le partager, sous aucun prétexte. Il effleura des lèvres la joue blanche du Serpentard et ne réalisa pas que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées jusqu'à ce que sa langue rencontre celle du beau blond. C'est alors qu'un souvenir très ancien lui revint en mémoire, le stoppant net dans son élan. Il fallait qu'il parte de cette pièce très vite s'il ne voulait pas commettre l'irréparable. Et ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste. Il ne s'aperçut pas que la petite toujours allongée au côté du blond le regardait partir. Dans le couloir on lui signala qu'il devait se rendre au Perif le plutôt possible. Il n'avait jamais sut pourquoi l'on appelait le tribunal du conseil par ce nom aussi débile, et il s'en foutait complètement. Il savait pourquoi il devait y aller et s'y rendit sans demander son reste. Il n'avait que trop retardé sa rencontre avec les « grands ». Il poussa la porte, sans même frapper, qui venait de se matérialiser juste devant lui. La salle qui s'étendait à ses pieds était très large et extrêmement haute. Les chuchotements cessèrent brusquement lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le milieu et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, droit et fier.

-Pouvons-nous commencer ?

-Soyons bref. Je sais pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué. Et je tiens à signaler que je ne discuterai pas sur ma décision avec des personnes qui me regarde de haut caché dans le noir.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre pour redescendre très vite. Il avait touché juste et en plein dans le cœur de l'assemblée. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien, ces gens se sortiraient jamais de leur refuge que leur procurait l'obscurité et la hauteur.

-Nous vous prions de réfléchir. Cet être n'a rien à faire dans ces murs, la nature même de sa marque…

-Cette personne est comme nous tous. Il n'a jamais demandé d'en faire parti et cherche à fuir ses traqueurs. Il a tourné le dos à tout cela.

-Les règles existent pour une bonne raison. Ces trois marques sont interdites entre ses murs et tous ce qui s'y rattache. Nous avons essayé au paravent mais cela à entraîner un acte impardonnable. Vous, et vous seul, le savez mieux que quiconque. Etes-vous prêt à en prendre la responsabilité et à pardonner à ce porteur des actes que vous avez subi ?

Il ne put que déglutir difficilement. Ces mots l'avaient atteint en plein cœur. Des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient petit à petit. Mais Malfoy…..Draco n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Il releva la tête avec un regard déterminé et un visage ferme. Sa voix était clair et montrait que plus rien ne l'ébranlerait dans son choix.

-J'ignore si j'y arriverais, mais j'essaierais du moins. Les temps changent et les mentalités aussi. Contrairement à moi, vous êtes restez figer dans votre temps tendit que le monde évoluait. Personne ne peut prédire ce qui se découlera des actions de telle ou telle autre personne dans l'avenir. Cela s'appelle de la manipulation dans ce cas. Sachez que je ferais tout mon possible pour essayer de l'intégrer parmi nous. Que vous le vouliez ou non ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Il s'en retourna sans jeter le moindre regard vers l'assemblée. Il voulait retourner près de son protéger mais il savait qu'il devait affronter une toute autre personne que l'assemblée des anciens. Quelqu'un qu'il risquait de ne plus pouvoir regarder dans les yeux maintenant qu'il avait ramené le blond en ces lieux. Dumbledore pouvait aller se rabiller, il ne valait rien contre celle-ci. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent à Poudlard n'était que par hypocrisie. Jamais il n'avait obéi au vieux citronné de Poudlard.

Tout en pensant, ses pieds l'avaient amené devant une porte de bas sculptée grossièrement. Une boule s'était imitée dans sa gorge, boule qu'il n'arrivait pas à déglutir malgré toutes ses tentatives. Il était bien conscient qu'il devait paraître comme un chiot, tête baissée et l'air dépité sans boucher planter devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître « Granger » qui stoppa nette sa course afin d'éviter une collision plus qu'éminente.

-Ah c'est toi…… elle t'attend….Harry…. je suis dés…

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Quel intérêt à entendre des mots vides de sens. Il la fusilla du regard tout en refermant la porte derrière lui tout en restant la main crispée sur la poignée.

-Je croyais que tu devais l'avertir de ne plus m'appeler de cette manière.

-Ne me demande pas l'impossible veux-tu. Elle ne te connaît que sous ce nom. Sois un peu patient.

- J'ai déjà rendu compte au conseil, et il semblerait que « Granger » est fait son rapport.

-Je voudrais entendre ta version des faits. Et lâche cette poignée, j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça.

-je n'ai rein à rajouter. Tout est sur le papier, et ma décision au sujet de Draco Malfoy est….

-Fixée. Oui je sais. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas te faire revenir sur ton choix. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir….. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il entendit le grincement du fauteuil derrière lui et les pas de sa compagne de dialogue. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici, avant que….. avant que….. La directrice de la section

tendait son bras dans la direction du jeune homme et allait poser sa main sur son épaule.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS.

Elle resta un moment stupéfaite par ce haussement de ton. Jamais il n'avait hurlé sur quelqu'un pour une raison aussi futile et puéril, et cela le fit sursauter en entendant sa voix tintée de peur.

- C'est la première fois que tu te lie à quelqu'un. J'en suis heureuse, sincèrement…. Cependant….. Je crois que tu devrais faire très attention. Sa présence ici n'est pas très appréciée par les autres. Et puis……

-Tu es le chef. Puisque tu l'acceptes les autres te suivront quoi qu'il advienne. Maintenant excuse-moi. Mais si je ne retourne pas très vite au 4 Privet Drive le vieux fou et le détraqué vont comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

* * *

Un immense salon, avec des meubles renaissances et parfaitement propre. Caitlin qui se trouvait près de moi à mon réveil, la petite sur les genoux m'avait directement conduite ici, sans demander son reste………et mon avis par la même occasion. Elle avait fait en sorte que je porte des manches longues ce qui me soulageait. J'avais horreur de cette marque que l'on m'avait imposé et aposé de force. Marque et responsabilités qui allaient de paires, cela va sans dire. La petite jouait avec moi et me regardait tendrement, chose qui m'était parfaitement étrangère jusqu'à présent et qui me faisant effroyablement peur. Quant à Caitlin, elle ne faisait que nous observer sans dire un mot.

-Tu as bien de la chance.

-pardon ?

-La petite……Elle n'avait jamais dit un mot depuis que nous l'avons trouvé dans la rue à même le sol. Il nous a fallu un temps fou pour qu'elle commence à nous esquisser un sourire et nous dire quelques mots. Mais avec toi c'est complètement différent.

-Comment ça ?

-Regarde-la et tu comprendras.

C'est ce que je fis sans rechigner. La principale intéressée me regardait de ses grands yeux bleu-cyans avec un air interrogateur. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux courts et châtains et son visage était lumineux malgré la brûlure qui lui recouvrait toute la partie droite de ce dernier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mètre ma main dans ses cheveux et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et impeccables.

-je suis son calment. Une sorte de refuge…….comme si nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Une supposition.

-Une supposition ?

Oui. Je ressents ça lorsque je pose les yeux sur elle et je me demande si elle pense la même chose. Caitlin tu ne pourrais pas…. ? Cette dernière secoua la tête négativement. Dommage j'aurais bien voulu savoir. La petite court vers la personne qui vint de rentrer dans la pièce. Encore une fille…. Ah non! C'est une femme….. C'est un harem cet endroit! C'est pas possible!

Elle venait de rentrer dans la pièce et de prendre la petite dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de choc retentir dans tout l'appartement. Elle se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit pour y découvrir Caitlin furibonde qui brandissait un vase de chine au-dessus de la tête du nouvel arrivant. Elle se rua vers la fille et lui prit des mains le vase, qu'elle épousseta et reposa délicatement à sa place.

-Chaque chose doit rester tel quel dans cet appartement. N'oublie pas que c'est la règle qui nous est imposée. Cet objet à une immense valeur, tout ce que nous entoure d'ailleurs. Evite de lancer ce genre de chose. O.K ?

Tout le monde resta figer pendant un court instant. Caitlin avait ses mains tendues devant elle le regard surprit de la voir ici, le blond aux yeux gris avait l'air rassuré puis déconfit, quant à la petite……. Elle était parfaite comme toujours. Les yeux de Kait (un des nombreux diminutifs de Caitlin) s'instillèrent et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Tous virent alors une de ses chaussures fendre l'air à une vitesse folle pour venir s'écraser sur la frimousse du blondinet.

-Maintenant que tu t'es défoulé. On peut me mettre au goût du jour.

- Attendez….. et les présentations…..

-Tu es le nouveau venu, qui fait parler de lui, n'est ce pas ? Et qui a mit en péril la succursale que nous avons, dieu sait comment et pour combien de temps, dans la réserve située aux USA ? Dans ce cas, il n'y a nullement lieu d'avoir recourt à des présentations. Qu'est ce qui lui prend d'aller se blottir en boule dans un coin ? T'es sur qu'il est normal ce type ?

-je me le demande. N'empêche, il a soulevé un fait intéressant.

-….. ?

-Notre nombre.

-Peux-tu être plus claire ?

- …..filles…..

-HEIN !!!!!! Tu t'en aperçois que maintenant !!!!!!

-Comment ? Tu ….tu….

- Les garçons peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Combien en as-tu croisé depuis tout ce temps mis à part cet ahuri et son protecteur ?

-…..

-4.

Un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Ce chiffre était un chiffre tabou. Et le fait que ce soit la petite qui réponde à la question ! Elle s'avança vers elle et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Ecoute ma chérie, il faut que tu comprennes que ce chiffre n'est pas très…. apprécié par ici. Les gens …. C'est un des mots interdits, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Trop cruel……. Que dire après cette réplique cinglante. Les femmes sont beaucoup trop cruelles. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mots interdits ? Je suis tombé dans la sixième dimension ou quoi ? AI !!!! non je suis dans la réalité. Mon bras gauche me fait beaucoup trop souffrir pour que cela soit un rêve….ou un cauchemar. Ai !!!! Encore une chaussure. Mais j'ai rien dit !!! Je m'estime heureux que ce ne soit pas des chaussures pointues à talon aiguille…….. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le pressentiment d'avoir fait une gaffe là. Tourner très lentement la tête, le plus lentement possible et ensuite…… OUAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! Maman au secours, cette fille me fout les chocottes !!!!! C'est quoi ses yeux !!!!!!!!!! Il serait peut-être conseiller que je déguerpisse et en vitesse, vu la façon qu'elle a de se déplacer vers moi. Lui échapper, par n'importe quel moyen, mais lui échapper. J'ai pas envi de mourir écorché vif !!!!!!

* * *

Elle avait cherché partout, il ne restait plus que cette pièce. Elle frappa mais on ne lui répondit pas, cependant le bruit qui provenait de l'autre côté montrait bien que des personnes s'y trouvaient. Elle entra donc sans attendre, déjà les rumeurs fusaient dans l'établissement comme quoi un banni avec trouvé refuge entres ses murs. Elle resta figée devant la situation qu'elle visualisait. Malfoy, LE Malfoy courrait, tel un enfant, dans toute la pièce afin d'échapper à Caithie (autre diminutif), peine perdue pour lui…. Revirement de situation, il avait eu assez de vitesse pour courir sur les murs…..stupéfiant….mais il en fallait plus à Caitlin pour la stopper. La voilà qui était repartit de plus belle. Et au milieu de tout cela…. La petite qui regardait du coin de l'œil les deux zouaves et Stella, femme à la peau extrêmement pâle et aux longs cheveux et, accessoirement sœur jumelle de Genya, un des rares mâles de cette immense troupe qu'ils composaient entant que **_marqués_**. Il y avait décidément trop de bruit. Elle brandit sa baguette et stupéfiat avec une habilité déconcertante, Caitlin qui se figea donc en pleine position de course, debout sur le mur situé en face de l'entrée tandis que sa proie s'écroulait d'épuisement au sol.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour venir ici. Dit Stella

-Je suis désolée. Je suis allée dire au revoir à mes « parents ». Mon rôle est terminé à présent.

-Je vois……. Je suppose qu'il est au courant.

-Harry….je veux dire….. oui il est au courant.

-Tu ne sais pas son nom. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui ça. Allez, viens là que je t'enlève ce déguisement. Passe-moi ta baguette.

Celle-ci la lui tendit sans rechigner, elle en avait marre de cette mascarade, bien qu'elle s'était habituer à se faire appeler Hermione Granger. La perruque rousse tomba sur le carrelage tandis que la baguette continuait son travail cette fois sur son visage. Elle retrouvait ainsi sa véritable apparence, de la rouquine aux yeux marrons et au visage banal, elle passa à un visage fin, et sans acné, mais hélas un peu rond, des sourcils très fins, de grands yeux verts pâles, et de longs cheveux violets pastels qui étaient retenus en chignon sur le haut de sa tête.

-Bon retour parmi nous Charlotte.

-Merci sempaï. On ferait peut-être bien de le lui expliquer, il a l'air complètement perdu.

-Oui ça serait pas de refus.

-En effet…… installe-toi dans un fauteuil avant….. tu risques de tomber de très haut…….. Comme tu peux le remarquer j'ai joué la comédie pendant 5 ans et demi à Poudlard, mon nom n'est pas Hermione Granger mais Charlotte….. Mais passons sur ces futilités, veux-tu. Tu es ici dans un lieu que nous nommons « la tanière », il s'agit d'un endroit où plusieurs personnes se réunissent. Ces personnes sont assez……….spéciales.

En disant cela elle se retourna laissant voir sur sa nuque une marque représentant une spirale.

-Nous sommes tous marqués et nous formons un groupe entre le clan et la famille. Nous nous faisons appeler **_les marqués_**, certes pas très original mais bon. La vieille Irma a du te dire que tu risquais d'avoir…. Comment dire ça…. Quelques difficultés, à t'intégrer parmi nous…… à cause de……

Elle avait inconsciemment posé les yeux sur l'avant bras gauche de Draco qui par reflet venait de poser sa main sur ce dernier.

* * *

Stella fronça des sourcils et commença à se diriger vers celui-ci lorsque la petite lui tendit un jouait le visage fermé. Une invitation au jeu ? Maintenant ? Elle allait repousser l'enfant lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans son dos. Une voix froide et inébranlable.

-Puis-je savoir en quoi me vaut l'honneur de ta visite….. ma chère Stella ?

-Quel ton agressif utilises-tu, pour t'adresser à ton aînée.

-Il ne me semble pas avoir t'autorisé à venir ici.

-Tu me connais. La curiosité est une de mes plus grandes qualités…

-ici en l'occurrence, c'est un défaut.

-Une rumeur courait comme quoi tu avais prit sous ton aile un oision blessé.

-Il semblerait que cela soit vrai. Maintenant que tu as fais ton investigation…..

-Tu ne m'aimes guère.

-Je te porte guère dans mon cœur les gens qui obéissent aveuglément aux ordres, encore moins la fâcheuse tendance qu'on _certaines_ personnes ont de fourrer leur nez partout, et le Perif. En l'occurrence tu fais parti de toutes ses catégories. Toi. Le toutou du conseil.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-je me suis présenté à tes supérieurs, fait mon rapport, et suis retourner sur le terrain, pour finalement me retrouver à discuter avec le bon petit chien que tu es. Te serais-tu trompée d'endroit Stella ? Ta niche dorée se situe de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Le secteur des prolétaires doit te paraître inapproprié pour une personne de ton **rang**.

La joute verbale était terminée. Le sale mioche venait de gagner la partie. En le dépassant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter une menace indirecte.

-Fais bien attention à ce que ceci ne cache pas une vipère. Il serait embêtant que l'on perde d'aussi bons membres que les tiens. J'oubliais……… tes yeux et la cicatrice. Tu sais celle que tu as…juste là sur le front.

Elle sortit la tête haute et un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Aucun mouvement ne se fit durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le nouvel arrivant posa sa main sur la tête de la petite et rendit sa mobilité à Kaitlin, avant de reprendre la parole.

-On file.

* * *

L'atmosphère était électrique. J'aimais pas ça du tout. Mais là c'était vraiment glauque. Granger n'était pas Granger, Kaitlin avait été déstupéfiée sans baguette, la petite, dont les cheveux avaient commencé à prendre une teinte pourpre pas très rassurante, s'était mise entre moi et la femme appelée Stella. Quant au garçon…… Ses yeux émeraudes continuaient à me dévorer du regard tandis que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair disparaissait lentement de son front. Tout le monde bougea sous cet ordre, même Granger, ou plutôt Charlotte, qui se fit violemment repousser dans un fauteuil d'un revers de la main par notre ôte.

-Toi tu restes là.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis ta coéquipière.

-Uniquement pour cette mission. Par ailleurs je n'ai jamais demandé à t'avoir à mes côtés. C'est la direction qui t'a imposé à moi. Et de plus je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui fait copain-copain avec ces toutous et encore moins d'un de leur élève.

-Harry, attend, je vais t'expliqu…..

Harry ? Il s'agissait donc bien de Potter ? Alors pourquoi lui lançait-il un regard plus noir que l'enfer lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom ? On me tire par la manche. La petite me fait signe de la suivre tandis que Caitlin fait tampon entre les deux gryffondors. Je ne saisi pas ce qui se passe, je monte dans une voiture et puis je m'endors. C'est vraiment trop compliquer pour moi.


End file.
